


Death to the Idea that Love will Ever Form from Kidnap

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, In a sense, Kidnapping, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: Fuckery of all hell. Based on an idea I got reading another Resident Evil fanfic.Jack Krauser makes Leon his woman, at some point Leon is just, half resigned and half fighting it all.





	1. Pain and Misery of a Different Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49743) by [crabapplered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabapplered/pseuds/crabapplered). 



> I don't know if the videogames before Resident Evil 4 used the helix injectors from the movies, but I think the helix injectors are cool af so I used them. Idgaf. Tell me in the comments if you know.

Leon looked at the cell he was in and sighed. Umbrella logo on the wall opposite the barred door, standard toilet and sink combo, a shelf under the logo, a large double bed with a steel frame that was bolted to the floor, and a shower head with a drain nearby on the floor in one corner that could barely be considered private. Leon himself was actually strapped bodily to a dolly of some sort, a ball gag in his mouth and he was sparsely clothed in some thin gray pants and what he could only guess was a matching shirt beneath a straight-jacket.

What he couldn’t understand, was how he got from his apartment to here. He could track most of his movements from what he hoped was this morning, but then things started getting fuzzy. As though he’d been slowly and carefully drugged. Regardless, he had been kidnapped and he did not want to be in an Umbrella facility.

The sound of a latch opening and a door being slammed open lurched Leon from his thoughts and he squirmed, trying to look past the barred door into what he guessed was the hall leading up to his cell. The dolly-like-thing he was bound to tipped forward dangerously and it was only his reflexes that saved him from ending up on his face. His little balance crisis had distracted him from hearing the approach of his captor

“Look at you Comrade. Bound like a mad-man about to be placed in a padded play-room.”

Only one man had that distinctive a voice, and Leon turned his head to see Jack Krauser in the barred door of his cell. Leon’s heart leaps into his throat and he tenses, starting to struggle with his bonds again. It’s another near face-breaking fall that gets him to calm down and start taking long, deep breaths through his nose.

Jack comes in and steps in front of Leon, slowly and deliberately with his boots making enough noise to wake the dead. A statement Leon is not fond of considering the huge ass logo on the wall he’s mostly facing.

“You’re not happy to see me? Shocking, considering my first death had you so messed up you were self-medicating till you couldn’t hold a spoon,” Jack smiles knowingly, the twisted grin lighting his eyes dangerously.

Leon is only able to grunt defiantly at the man without getting spit on himself, so he does.

“I’ve always loved your resistance comrade. It’s a testament to your strength,” Jack continues to smile, though the longer the expression is held, the more it twists into a smirk. A smirk that had been ugly before Leon scarred his face.

Now Jack pulls him close, tipping Leon so the only thing holding him up is Jack’s beefy arm and impossible strength. “You know where you are Comrade?”

Leon looks briefly at the logo on the wall.

“It’s not a facility if that’s what you’re thinking. I just needed to know how drugged up you were for the trip,” now Jack is pulling Leon from the straps keeping him on the dolly, but not the ones binding his legs together. “It’s a little safe house with a nice basement under it. Of course though, I do have access to a good few drugs and paraphernalia. My higher ups really like me after all.”

Leon starts to squirm, now fully in Jack’s arms and ready to fly off the handle and attack. But, he doesn’t have the mobility for that kind of full frontal attack. He can’t even use his legs to kick out and he feels that lack of mobility acutely when Jack lays him on the bed.

“See Leon, I have some pretty wicked ideas of what I’m going to do with you, and I just couldn’t fathom you recovering in a facility where the doctors might mess things up,” Jack explains. “So, we’re gonna start with some simple shots and move on from there. Just gonna let you know Leon, this stuff is gonna hurt. So I think, I’ll keep that gag in your mouth for now.”

Leon shakes as he watches Jack pull out a metal kit of some sort, but he only starts to writhe once he sees the familiar helix injectors from the Raccoon City facilities. Only this time, instead of the T-virus or G-virus, the liquid inside is a ghastly sheer version of Pepto with a mild chemical glow. Jack grabs him by his hair and tilts his head, exposing his neck.

“Try not to swallow your tongue,” Jack smiles before Leon feels a slight prick on the side of his neck.

He can hear the liquid as it drains into his system and Leon tries very hard to not hyperventilate. Well…if Yoda was right, Leon is failing at doing as there is no try. Jack finally pulls the injector away and not a moment later, Leon’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he starts to scream around the gag in his mouth.

Pins and needles torture his flesh and lightning fills his veins. His bones seem to twist in on themselves and fire fills his lungs with each breath. Agony is the only word that Leon could think to describe this feeling. Leon decides he doesn’t like agony.

Jack says something, probably some witty whatever about their shared past or Leon’s “pretty boy” looks, and leaves Leon to his pain.

Leon doesn’t know when the pain stops, all he knows is that when it does, he’s exhausted from writhing like a worm in his bonds and he quickly passes out.

-

When Leon wakes next, he’s not alone. Nor is he bound, though that means nothing as he has no strength to move. At least, move with significance. Just looking over at Jack takes all of Leon’s current meager strength.

“Poor thing. I didn’t think the pain would exhaust you so much, then again, you’re not supposed to take that stuff on an empty stomach,” Jack sighs, sweeping Leon’s blond fringe from his eyes and running fond fingers across Leon’s face and down his jaw.

Leon can’t be bothered to try and attack, he’s far too tired and sore, so he just rolls his eyes.

“I’ll feed you before your next dose. Can’t have more than four doses a day, and not in the same place twice in a day,” Jack seems to be talking more to himself and ignores Leon’s wide eyed expression of shock.

Jack pushes Leon so he’s lying on his back and starts to soothe Leon’s muscles with his large strong hands and Leon groans as his body starts to relax from the tensed painfulness he didn’t know he’d been experiencing. Probably tense from his earlier writhing.

A few moments later, Leon had to jerk himself from a light doze and he looks up at Jack with wide stunned eyes.

“Poor Comrade. I’ll make it better,” Jack smiles.

-

Two days passed and Leon was getting used to the burning feeling in his body as Jack kept dosing him with pink helixes. He was too weak to fight off Jack whenever he came by, and by the time he was no longer in burning agony, he was tired. But Leon noticed that Jack came every six hours with the wretched pink injectors and food every third hour in between. But not too much food. Always something light.

Salad, soup, sea food, chicken. Nothing heavy.

Now that he thinks about it though, Leon doesn’t remember the last time he had steak. Or Chinese food for that matter. He’d just gotten back from a mission when he got taken from his home and dragged to this hellish hole.

-

It’s on the fourth day Leon has enough strength to stand and take a shower. Though, doing so reveals the effects of the bright pink drug he’d been forced to take.

He’s slimmed down by at least fifteen pounds and his shoulders have lost width. His hips also seemed broader and-though this could have just been in his head-his cock seemed smaller. Not by much, but it was still more than he was comfortable with.

Missing a few days of PT shouldn’t have slimmed him down like this either. He should still be svelte muscle and lean strength. He almost looks like he’s wasting away the longer he looks at his stomach and chest. So, he showers in his corner and dresses in the other set of thin gray clothing on the shelf under the Umbrella logo.

-

The fifth day, Leon tries to get the jump on Krauser seeing as he finally has enough strength to stand.

He over-estimated himself though, and his attempt ends with Leon bodily pinned to the bed with Jack Krauser’s knee crushing his balls. Leon whimpers breathily and tries to squirm from under the other.

“You have no clue what I’ll do to you if you don’t stand down Leon,” Jack snarls in Leon’s ear, holding the blond by his throat. “I have you, and I won’t be letting you go.”

Jack’s other hand sweeps up Leon’s shirt, and Leon feels the sting of the injector on his stomach.

“Jack! No,” Leon gasps out, feeling helpless under the BOW.

Jack just growls again and pulls back once the injector is ready. “I see you’re ready for the stronger version Comrade. I won’t be so lax with your doses next time.”

Leon shakes and trembles as the painful feeling of liquid heat pours through his body.

-

The stronger doses cause Leon so much agony he’s almost always bed ridden, though this does change the original status quo as Jack stays to spend time with him now. So Leon isn’t quite as bored as he was the first week of being here. At least, that’s what he tells himself. Being cooped up in a room, too weak to train or devise an escape, and forced to listen to Jack’s stories of Umbrella isn’t exactly Leon’s idea of fun.

“What are you thinking about Comrade?” Jack asks suddenly.

“That time in Russia, when we were trapped in a hostile area and you were so horny and cold you humped my ass until I woke up,” Leon huffs, spitting out a random tidbit of their past.

“That was a good day, but you’re lying. You’re wondering what I’m doing to ya? Aren’t you?” Jack’s voice is leather washed in whiskey and sex appeal.

“I care more about getting out then what you’re doing Jack. Though that certainly is a question I’d like answered at some point,” Leon scoffs.

“I’ll tell you what I’m doing right now if you admit to being curious. I know you Leon, you’re a curious kitten when you should be more concerned with survival,” Jack grins.

Leon rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’m curious as to why I’m losing weight and muscle and why my very bone structure is changing.”

“I’m making you my woman Leon,” Jack laughs.

Leon chuckles as well, a sense of dread coming over him. “Sorry Jack but uh, I’ve went through puberty and hormones won’t do more than make my hair a nuisance and tone down my ability to kick ass by point zero-zero-zero-zero one percent.”

“Does it look like hormones I’m injecting you with Comrade?” Jack smiles, and Leon swallows.

“What are you injecting me with?” Leon asks.

“Some drug Umbrella wanted to release to the public for trans people. Not a lot of funding for this project as the government considered current treatment for trans men and women just fine. But some scientists there, they do things for passion and not for pay. This drug was being developed before Umbrella and the Government parted ways,” Jack smiles. “It wasn’t released as it was still considered experimental at best.”

Leon feels his heart sink into his stomach and he looks at the helix injector waiting for him with a sense of terror. He scrambles to get up and away from Jack and the wretched pink drug. With how weak he is from the pained spasms, Leon does not get far and ends up on his ass on the floor.

He hears more than sees Jack coming for him and Leon starts trying to crawl towards the open cell door. Jack’s large hands grab him and Leon goes limp, becoming a dead weight.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have instigated your curiosity Comrade,” Jack smiles. “You don’t seem to like the answers you’re getting.”

Leon is thrown back onto the steel framed bed then.

“Don’t worry Leon, you know I’ll take care of ya,” Jack smiles before grabbing the injector and stamping it onto Leon’s leg.

Leon watches the horrible pink fluid as it flows into his skin and subsequently veins with a special kind of horror.

“There, there Comrade. It’s not so bad,” Jack smiles, rubbing Leon’s back as the pain starts.

Leon thrashes violently. “FUCK YOU JACK!”

“I believe I’ll be fucking you,” Jack smiles, walking away.

Leon shivers and thrashes through the pain, his whole body a conduit for misery.

-

After two months, Leon doesn’t feel pain anymore. Not really anyways. But neither does he gain his strength back. Instead, he watches his body slowly change into something else.

His shoulders stop losing width and his waist shrinks while his hips get broader. His thighs fill out and Leon bemoans the loss of his upper-body strength. It’s when his chest starts to get sore and swell that Leon realizes there is a special kind of hell one can experience outside the walking dead. Though, admittedly, if he weren’t mortified at the loss of control of his sex and body, he’d be attracted to the woman forming in the mirror. Almost an eighties super-model kind of look with an hour glass figure and thick muscled thighs with a pert ass.

Of course, this was his reflection, so it was more horrifying than sexy.

“Look at you Leon,” Jack smiles from the door of the cell. “Think your tits will come in soon?”

“I hate you Krauser,” Leon sighs, looking away from his reflection, only to look away from the damned Umbrella logo. “Can’t you let me get some fresh air at least? I haven’t seen the sun in God knows how long.”

“Mhmm. It is tempting to let you out and see what you’ll do. But I think not. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Leon looks over at Jack and gets up on slightly shaky legs, walking over to the cell door.

“Unless you’re willing to wear a dress and look pretty for a guest I have coming over this afternoon,” Jack smiles wickedly.

Leon’s heart sinks and he glares at Jack. “The hell kina sick shit are you into Jack? First you force a change I didn’t want onto me and now you demand I dress like a woman?”

“Haven’t you noticed Leon? The more you resisted the drug, the less it took. You gave up, so now you rock some pretty hips. If the drug stopped working on you I’d have given up and just left you androgynous and cute as hell,” Jack smiles, leaning against the bars in a looming way. “Maybe even changed you back with the male version. But you are sporting some shapely looking legs there and I’m guessing that your chest is sore.”

Leon looks away. “You’re sick! Someone is gonna find me, and I’ll steal whatever I need to, to get back to normal!”

“No one is going to find you Leon. No one’s looking. I fucking checked your file. After a week they declared you went rogue. You’re wanted for treason baby. And even then, no one is searching for you. If they come looking it’s to arrest you,” Jack smiles. “If they find you, they won’t recognize you, and if they do…You’ll be put down like a dog Leon. That’s all you are to that agency. A bitch.”

Leon’s legs shake and icy fear washes over him in an overwhelming wave. He doesn’t even notice when he’s on the floor and no longer standing. He barely notices when Jack comes in and holds him tight.

“There, there Baby. C’mon, let’s get you dressed huh. I’ll let you skip a dose today if you shave and dress pretty,” Jack smiles, pulling Leon into his arms

Leon nods and let’s himself be carried upstairs.

-

Leon finds himself sitting in a jacuzzi tub not ten minutes later, staring at the wall in an almost fixed manner. The warm water soothes his aching chest and he sighs looking out the bathroom window while Jack flosses by the sink.

The entire situation is sickeningly domestic. In a twisted sort of way. 

“C’mon Baby, tell me where it hurts and how bad?” Jack finally sighs, throwing away his floss and sitting on the edge of the huge tub.

Leon glares up at him, covering his chest self-consciously.

Jack smiles and pulls Leon half out of the water by his arm-pits and looks at Leon’s chest with a near studious expression. Leon is already reaching to attack the other when Jack grabs both his wrists in one hand, never having been able to do that before. Leon is so caught by the fact that he’s bodily shrunk, he doesn’t notice Jack continuing to check his chest.

“No abnormal lumps or cysts developing. Just healthy breast tissue,” Jack smiles, running one hand appreciatively down Leon’s side and thigh.

“How come it’s not shrinking my cock?” Leon asks abruptly.

“Well it did a little bit,” Jack smiles. “I guess that’s because you still can’t make a vag out of a dick without taking away orgasms. At least, as far as I’m aware. Good drugs can only do so much.”

Leon nods in understanding and sinks back down into the water. Jack rubbed his shoulders, using wet fingers to dampen Leon’s hair. Leon is grateful that it’s not growing like crazy at least, though his fringe has grown out a little.

“You’re gonna get used to this Comrade,” Jack sighs, rubbing Leon’s neck. “You might wanna shave some things before you get out. Punishment might be in order if you don’t.”

Leon nods and looks at the razor on the side of the tub before picking it up hesitantly.

“Mhmmm, look at your body comrade. It’s gorgeous,” Jack sighs, watching Leon like a hawk.

'No point in trying to escape through death by razor then. Though, he’d probably just have those Umbrella freaks resurrect me if I succeeded… '

Leon’s thoughts are dark and he sighs before starting to shave. He’s had plenty of girlfriends and female flames, he remembers curiously watching them shave. He has a basic knowledge of how he’s supposed to do this. So, he starts with his underarms. 

Smooth swipes through thin hair and his armpits become smooth hairless skin easily. It’s his legs that give him the most trouble as they have curves and bumps. He nicks his ankles, but manages to get smooth legs relatively easily otherwise. Jack is watching him the whole time and Leon can’t help but blush when he stands.

“I think it’s been a minute since you could trim your pubes. Isn’t your usual standard four days and trim?” Jack asks, passing Leon an electric trimmer.

Leon feels heat lick his ears and gets out of the tub. He grabs the electric razor and wraps a towel around himself, covering as much as he can to be protected from Jack Krauser’s gaze. Jack gives a predatory smile and Leon feels his skin crawl.

Jack finally turns around and Leon places a rag under himself and shaves quickly and mechanically. He folds the rag and looks over at Jack who’s still staring at the wall.

“You’re an asshole. You know that?” Leon asks, feeling miserable.

Jack just shrugs and turns and smirks. “Of course I know.”

Leon just huffs and Jack comes over, pulling Leon close and feeling up his new-found curvature with a smile. Leon pushes at Krauser’s hand for a moment before sighing and letting the other man pick him up. In no time they’re in Jack’s room, and Leon looks around warily. He notices a vanity table and an ottoman but he doesn’t notice very many personal effects on one half of the room. The other half definitely has a hint of Jack.

Dog tags on the nightstand, combat fatigues in an open drawer, and Jack’s signature red beret on the lamp on his bedside table. Leon is shocked when Jack puts him on the edge of the bed and curls in on himself a little, trying to almost disappear.

“Your curves are so nice,” Jack smiles, one hand running down Leon’s leg and gripping the skin there.

Now Leon does attack, only to immediately be flipped onto his belly and pinned to the bed. Leon tries to fight back but Jack keeps him still until he’s thrashed out the last of his energy. Then he’s rolled to his back and Jack takes a harsh grip on Leon’s cock, causing painful spasms to rip through his abdomen and crotch.

“You are too weak to fight me right now Leon. But my patience for your behavior is thin right now,” Jack snarls, tugging Leon’s cock away from his body painfully. “You’ll behave, or be punished. You hear me Comrade?”

Leon whimpers and nods and he’s released and left to curl up into a ball on the bed. The reminder of how pain was supposed to work caused his muscles to remember what they were supposed to be feeling after the spasms from being dosed. 

He shivers and lies there, trying not to sob in frustration with how weak and hurt he feels. Then, he’s tugged into Krauser’s arms and pet and caressed. Leon can’t help the shiver that comes with being comforted.

-

Thirty minutes of this pass and Leon is dressed in a spandex, form fitting dress and flat comfortable sandals. He’s sitting in the living room, on weak trembling legs, of the safe house and waiting for Krauser when he hears a knock at the door. Krauser rushes to answer it, and Leon just pulls his legs from under himself to sit proper lest he be punished again that day.

Leon doesn’t expect who comes in. It’s Wesker, but who follows him in is what causes Leon the most shock. It looks like a female Chris Redfield has just followed Wesker into this safe house, but then the Chris-like person turns and sees Leon and reacts with wide eyes and a choked shock.

“Leon?” it is Chris.

Taken, and drugged into this same miserable state.

-


	2. TEMPORARY CHAPTER/IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGGGHHHHHHHH-Mental Health Issues+My broken phone

Okay, this kinda sucks but whatever we're here for a reason.

  
_**THIS FIC IS ON HIATUS**_. Not because I want it to be but because I am suffering a huge break down.

It's no one's fault, but I'm not okay. 

I'm spending less time writing and drawing and more time curled in a ball or cleaning while sobbing indefinitely. 

So everything is on hiatus... I'm sorry...

If you want to support me anyways, you can find me on patreon, I'm pretty sure my link is on my profile. So yeah. 

....

 

 _ **NEW NEW Update guys!**_  On top of breaking down and literally spending twelve hours a day every day crying, my phone has officially taken a shit. I  _ **NEED**_  a new one. So  _ **PLEASE**_  go to my Patreon and help me out. I'm rewriting the reward tiers and goals and shit but I need a new phone I'll send anyone and everyone who donates or just becomes a permanent patron (and gives their p.o. box or address with the donation) a hand-written Thank you note and a small unique drawing on paper.

This is officially a cry for help. Every penny counts as I just don't have the fuckin' money for a new phone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support me in my efforts to make a living writing fanfiction and my book here is my patreon:  
> https://www.patreon.com/ryuu149  
> I really would appreciate the help.


End file.
